Little secrets
by Marcaline's Bass Guitar
Summary: Everybody had they're secrets, Kiku understood that, just he found it hard to get close when there were so many secrets.He wanted to know everyone's stories. So, Kiku decides to make a movie, interviewing the cutest couples In his area so that they could become closer and solve a few problems of his own. Warnings: Yaoi Multi-pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody.  
So a couple quick notices about this fanfic, firstly, each chapter will be based around a new pairing however it will have the same over arching plot line. That being, it's part of Kiku's film project.**

 **The characters will all be referred to using their human names so if you don't know what they are, search for them.**

 **Finally, nearly all the pairing in this are Yaoi so I'm just warning you now.**

 **Well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter one

The hall was slowly filling with people. Kiku's heart was beating harshly in his chest. This was it. His presentation. His film. His life. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself but failing miserably. Kiku looked at the screen, it was blank momentarily as the audience chattered amongst themselves. Soon, His film would play. He was terrified.  
Suddenly, a hand slapped itself down firmly onto Kiku's shoulder. It belonged to no other then Feliciano Vargas, his Italian best friend. He smiled and pulled his hand off.  
"Kiku this is gonna be awesome. I'm so excited." He squeaked out, jumping around.  
The Italian contrasted Kiku in so many ways that it didn't make sense that they were friends. However, Kiku could never bring himself to dislike him, he was just to nice.  
Kiku sighed, pulling his arms around himself nervously. He started to have those thoughts. 'What if nobody likes it' 'what if they hate him afterwards' 'what if he failed'  
Kiku brought his hands to his face, the panic starting to set in. That was before a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his frail waist. His back was pulled into the others chest . His eyes widened slightly at the action, until he realised who it was.  
"Kiku, panicking isn't going to get you anywhere. Your film is going to be amazing." He whispered intimately.  
"Alfred" He breathed out, turning around and pulling the other into a hug.  
He looked up at the blonde with a small smile on his face, before remembering the event.  
"But what if they don't like it, I-I shouldn't h-have done this" He said shaking, panic flooding into is eyes.  
Alfred pulled him into his chest  
"That won't happen. Everyone here is friends with you and they could never hate you." He said confidently.  
He pulled away slightly, he looked down at his Japanese lover, kissing him on the forehead .  
"Now go and show then how awesome you are. " He said, a wide smile on his face.  
Kiku nodded firmly, saying "hai" confidently before walking up to the teacher.

* * *

The teacher walked onto the stage holding a microphone in one of his hands.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to welcome you to our third premier night. To all out newcomers here this evening, all our film students have created a full length feature on whatever topic they want. This evening is our very own Kiku Honda, an exchange student from Japan. Now let me say, I have yet to experience a student with such a vast knowledge of the film industry and cinematography as Kiku here. Ladies and gents, give a warm round of applause for Kiku Honda!" Finished The teacher as he passed the microphone to Kiku. The audience clapped and cheered loudly as Kiku took his space in the limelight.

Kiku shook nervously, twisting the mic in his hands. He looked out at the audience, seeing all his close friends and smiling. He took a deep breath and started.  
"Good evening everyone. It's an honour to see so many friends here this evening. This film took most the year and a lot of help from you all so I hope you enjoy it." He said nervously. He started to edge his way of stage as the audience cheered again. He walked up to the nearby computer, pressing play and taking a seat next to his American.

* * *

 **The film opened with some text** :  
 _Hello everybody  
I'm really glad your watching this, and with reason._  
 _We all have our secrets, I know that. However, I think we hide to much. From ourselves and from our loved ones.  
_ _So I had an idea,_

 _I set up a series of interviews with some close and personal friend, saying it was a 'cutest couple competition' I recorded the interviews and, with a lot of help, made this film.  
_  
 _So my first interview._

Some light and fun music started to play as a close up shot of Feliciano filled the screen. He moved some of his hair from the front of his face and started to giggle. The Italian ran behind the camera. The sounds of a slight struggle was heard and soon, the hearty Italian was dragging a blushing blond man by the arm. Standing a few metres away from the camera, some text appeared next to each of them, showing their names. Soon a voice over could be heard.

 _"This is Feliciano Vargas and Ludwig Beldishmit. Feliciano is nineteen and will be graduating from 'W' academy this year with his music a-level. He's a flamboyant Italian teen with a kind and gentle heart.'_

Suddenly, the text from the beginning appeared again: _  
'And he's my best friend.'_

The audience coo'd and giggled as the text appeared. The Italian shouted happily, quickly silenced by his German partner. Kiku's cheeks were rosy red as he looked down from the screen and snuggled leaned slightly on his lover's shoulder.

Soon the voice over came back  
' _Next to him we have his partner, Ludwig Beldishmit. He is a German exchange student who is graduating with his B-tech in engineering. He's a calm and composed young man with a good future a head of him.'_

A clip came on of the Italian dragging the German away, the latter barely being able to stand up. The room filled with laughter as a red German chuckled to himself.

Soon the clip changed to the two seated on a dark blue sofa. The Italian laid with his legs over the edge of the sofa and his head on the German's lap. Ludwig sat on slant so he could look down more easily at the Italian. He had one arm draped over the top of the sofa and they both looked at the camera. The first question flashed across the screen and the music dimmed down a little, setting the atmosphere.

 ** _'How did you meet?'_**

The Italian looked up at the German, sitting up and leaning into him. He started.

 _'We had the same teacher for tutor. When Luddy first came here he didn't have any friends so I decided to talk to him. He didn't talk very much though._

A quiet laugh was heard. The German looked down at his lover saying:  
' _I would have done you just talked so much I couldn't get a word in_ _.'  
_

The Italian turned his head to face him  
' _Really?'_

He said, looking shocked and his eyes filling up a little with tears. He pushed his head into Ludwig's chest.

 **'** _I'm so sorry Luddy!'_

Ludwig sighed, running his fingers through the Italian's hair **.**  
 _'Don't be so silly, I liked listening to you. You're very interesting.'_

The Italian put back on his wide smile, saying okay and snuggling back down, looking at Kiku once again. A deep sigh could be heard from the back of the room and a quiet laughter followed it.

Soon the next question flashed across the screen:  
 **' _How did you get together?_ '**

Feliciano giggled and Ludwig's cheeks were faintly tinted red.  
 _'Well it all started when we went on the trip to the woods last year. It was for students who study more practical subjects like Music and engineering so we both ended up going on the same trip.'_ He said, looking up at Ludwig. _  
_ _'We both shared a room too. It was really nice, all homey and stuff. I bet you'd like it Kiku!'_ He said with a wide smile on his face.

 _Ludwig petted his hair, a little smile on his face.  
'Yeah, and our room was the one closest to the lake.'_ Ludwig added. Feliciano blushed and giggled.

Ludwig continued: _  
'We'd been talking for a while so I knew a lot about him. He was one of the only people who would talk to me because I always came off as scary. Eventually though, through him I did meet some other people.'  
_

People around the room laughed or smiled. There was a slight growl from Feli's brother but that was a normal occurrence.

 _'So this trip was about a week long and we spent all of it together. At this point I knew I had feeling for him. He was so kind to me and always smiled whenever he saw me so I guess I couldn't help it.' He said, lightly blushing._

Feliciano continued: _  
'Well I did to. He was always nice to me, except for when I did something stupid. Anyway, late one night, I woke up Luddy because the lake had all the light stuff in it. It was so pretty, prettier then grandpa's painting.'_ He said. Ludwig nodded in agreement. _  
_

 _'So I grabbed Luddy and dragged him to the lake and jumped in with all my clothes on. It was warm too. I was a little surprised about that.'_ He said, Ludwig sighed, face palming lightly. _  
'then I grabbed Luddy and pulled him in too. His clothes were soaked and he looked a little angry. But then we looked up at the sky and all the stars were in the sky and it was really beautiful. and while we were stood there, his hands were round my waist to stop me from falling. It was really cute and romantic too._

Ludwig then finished the story:  
 _'When I looked down I saw the awe in his eyes and that's when I took my chance and kissed him. I knew it was a long shot but I just...needed to._

The audience coo'd, making the couple go red and Kiku felt two arms wrap around him tightly. After the couple laughed, a new question flew onto the screen.  
 **'What's your best memory together?'**

Simultaneously, the two answered with 'the lake', making the audience laugh. Another question came onto the screen:  
 **'What did your families think?'**

Feliciano rubbed the back of his neck, and giggled nervously.  
 _'My brother...doesn't...like him very much'_

Soon the clip changed to one of Lovino. He scoffed, a cigarette light and between his finger. _  
'Potato bastard!  
_

The audience laughed, knowing what Lovino was like. The clip cut back to the two. Ludwig sighed and continued.

' _My brother likes Feliciano. He treats him like a brother but he can be an ass at times."  
_

Feliciano laughed, looking up at Ludwig.

Then, another question popped up and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence _  
_ **'What is he like at his worst?'**

Feliciano started:  
 _'H-he's really angry I guess. It's a little scary, though I can calm him down quickly. I've on;y seen it once, when those bullie beat me up. I've never seen him so angry before. '  
_

Ludwig apologised under his breath before Feli grabbed his hand off of the sofa and intertwined it with his. Ludwig continued: _  
'The worst I've seen Feliciano was when his brother was in the hospital. He was shaking and crying, he must have been like that for hours. He wouldn't talk to anyone for a couple of days and was angry.'  
_

Feliciano pulled his knees to his chest, tears filled the corners of his eyes. Lovino looked at the floor in anger at himself. Antonio wrapped an arm around his waist in comfort, making him look up at him. Ludwig pulled the sad Italian into his lap and wrapped his arms around him. The Italian jumped slightly, before smiling.

' _Lovi's okay now. So I'm happy!_ ' He said.  
The look on his face defied his comment. He looked terrified and a little crazy. He pulled his legs closer to chest, shaking a little.  
 _'I-I found him. He was laid behind the bar a-and the blood'_ He covered his face with his hands, _'o-oh god the b-blood'_ He stuttered. He was shaking. His breath hitched as he quietly cried to himself.

There was a quick jump-cut of Kiku sat beside Feliciano, the Italian crying into his shoulder. The German had gone away, returning with three glasses of lemonade, placing them on the coffee table just under the camera. The image faded, with the sound of the Italians quiet crying. Lovino was shaking, He looked at the floor and cursed under his breath. Antonio pulled him a little closer, only to be stopped. He breathed deeply, only it wavered a little. shaking his head he looked back up at the screen.

Soon the couple faded from the screen and some text appeared:  
 **Some time later...**

The Italian was sat normally now. There was a box of tissues on his legs and his eyes were puffy. The German pulled him close and kissed him on the head  
'Feeling better now?' He asked, his arms wrapped around him. The mumbled something, sitting up and yawning. He looked up at his German lover and smile.  
'You wanna get some pasta?' He asked, bemused with himself.  
The German sighed with a small smile on his face  
'Yes, yes I would.' He stated, placing a tiny kiss to his lips.

The crowd clapped and cheered. Lovino chuckled, shaking his head. Antonio smiled, seeing how his lover had cheered up now.  
The couple faded from the screen before some more text appeared  
'Second interview'

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone. Don't forget to leave a quick review, I'd really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The screen showed a red screen, with shouting coming from whoever was at the other side. Two voices could be heard, one was laughing and the other swearing.

 _'Why the fuck did I even agree to this, It's your fault, tomato bastard!'_

The red screen changed to a bleary one before focusing on the angry Italian, Lovino.  
The two men moved back, the grumpy Italian being held by the cheerful Spaniard. A thick blush covered Lovino's face as he turned away from the camera slightly. The colourful text came back, showing each one's name.

The voice over came back;

 _'Here we have out resident, grumpy Italian, Lovino Vargas. He works as a choreographer, dance teacher and dancer at 'World studios'. He also frequently helps out the students at 'W' academy with dance lessons and even helping out with some music videos. He may come of as a little feisty and rude but he is lovable, deep down.'_

A hushed curse could be heard from the Italian, before a quiet laugh.

 _'Next, is the Cheerful Spaniard, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He teachers guitar at numerous schools, but teaches an advanced class 'W' Academy. This Spaniard is always happy and full of energy, but is very protective of his little Italian._

Soon a clip came on of the Spaniard squashing the Italian into his arms. Lovino started to struggle and was released quickly. He punched him in the stomach before grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away. The screen went blank, leaving some members of the audience laughing. Soon a shot of the two came on. They sat on a black sofa with a white coffee table in front of them and gave a clear view of the balcony behind them. Lovino sat cross-legged, holding a cup of coffee. Antonio sat close to him, with one leg over the other and one hand on a cushion, waiting for his lovers to meet it.

The text appeared:

 **'How did you two meet?'**

Antonio chuckled while Lovino leaned forward to place his cup on the coffee table, when he sat back up, he was greeted with his lovers arm waiting to pull him in for a hug. Lovino sighed giving a puzzled look on his face before answering.

 _'At that damn dance contest.'_

Antonio laughed while Lovino looked Grumpy. He sighed before continuing his story.

' _There was a dance contest for the place I used to work at. I was only there to help them go over the dance and stuff. But the girl that dickwad was working with baled at the last minute so they needed a stand in. and the only person was me.'_

He sighed heavily. Antonio bellowed out a great laugh, pulling the Italian closer. _  
_

 _'He was so angry. he was screaming at all the officials. And when he showed me the dance, He was so red, like a little tomato.'_

He said with a huge grin on his face. Lovino turned a fantastic shade of crimson before turning to his lover and shouting:

 _'Vaffanculo, pomodoro di bastardo!'_

In the audience there was a very shocked Feliciano and somewhere a British man chuckled. Some subtitles came up translating what the Italian had said  
'Fuck you, Tomato Bastard!'

 _'Well you were really red. but you're an amazing dancer.'  
_

The Italian was quiet, his cheeks becoming more red.

 _'He moved with so much passion and put every ounce of energy into what he did. He was amazing and I really looked up to him for it.'_

Lovino leaned back into the Spaniard and pulled his arm over him. The Spaniard smiled down at his blushing lover and pulled him a little closer. The audience coed, causing Lovino to groan and his lover to laugh. Another question came across the screen.

 **'How did you get together'**

Antonio smiled softly, holding his lover.

' _I used to work at a school not to far from 'W', teaching basic guitar to some of the kids . It turned out Lovi worked there at the same time I did and we just ended up talking.'  
_

 _'More like you wouldn't fuckin' leave me alone.'_ Huffed the blushing Italian.

 _'Well anyway, after talking for a while, I decided to ask him to come to the carnival with me. We had a fun night, going on rides and stuff, but the best part when we went on the feris wheel. I took his hand in mine and asked him to be my boyfriend. He was so cute, all red and flustered.'_

The Italian pouted and looked up at his Spaniard.

 _'You're so corny!' He stated, crossing his arms in a grump._

The audience began to laugh again, leaving an embarrassed Lovino. The screen once again faded out, showing a new question.

 **'What's your best memory together?'**

Antonio answered quickly;

 _'For me, It was when I introduced him to Francis and Arthur. They're family so I was kind of nervous. But it went really well and I was kind of shocked at how well he got on with Arthur.'_

 _'What, smart minds think a like.'_ Lovino stated Triumphantly _._

There was a little chuckle and a slight pause before Lovino spoke.

 _'When we went to Italy.' He said, a thick blush across his cheeks._

Antonio looked down.

 _'Really?'_ He asked

 _'Yes, Tomato bastard. We went to my house with Feli for a couple of weeks and Antonio met my Grandfather. Those two were both as stupid as each other so they got along pretty well. I'm just glad Nonno got to meet him.'_

Lovino smiled while Antonio placed a loving kiss to the Italians head. Lovino waved his hands wildly above his head while the Spaniard chuckled.

The next question mad the audience sit in an uncomfortable silence.

 _' **'What happened at the bar?'**_

Lovino looked down a little as the Spaniard took his hand in comfort.

 _'I-It was a while back but me and Feli went out for a drink. We were celebrating the frog bastard's birthday. I was sat at the bar waiting for Antonio and this guy came up to me. He was really drunk and wouldn't leave me alone.'_

He took in a nervous breath, he wasn't even looking at Kiku anymore. Antonio leaned down and whispered something to him, but Lovino shook his head.

 _'I told him to leave me alone a bunch of times but he didn't get the message, so I pushed him away. It must have been a pretty stupid idea, 'cause the next thing I knew I had a knife in my side and the bastard had thrown me over the bar._

His voice cracked on the last sentence and he started shaking a little. Antonio's hand soothingly rubbed Lovino's back.

 _'I didn't trust anyone after that. I hated it when people touched me or even talked to me. I don't think I'd have gotten through it without Antonio and the British bastard. I owe them a lot.' He said, taking a deep breath and calming down a little._

The screen changed to a shot of a blonde man with green eyes sipping on a cup of tea. He had thick eyebrows and an ugly green jumper.

 _'Unfortunately, It's hard to trust people after instances like this. You become more self-conscious and afraid of your everyday situations. I helped Lovino come back from his accident. We talked a lot, worked through his problems and little by little, got him to learn to trust his loved ones and people around him. Antonio worked with him too. I'm glad he's back to his usual grumpy self again.'_

He said. The thick British accent flowing through his words like molasses.

The shot changed to one of Lovino on his balcony, a cigarette between his fingers. He took a drag on his cigarette before looking at Kiku.

' _I-I probably don't show it very well but I don't know what I'd do if Antonio wasn't in my life.'_

He took another drag and looked over the balcony. The red and pinks of the evening flooded the sky.

 _'A couple weeks ago my Nonno died. And it fuckin' broke me.'_

His hand shook a little as a trail of smoke left his lips.

 _'Feli wasn't as close to him as I was. Feli was always the closest to our parents, he was the golden child. I was kind of ignored by them, so when I did need a parent Nonno was there. He always there for me, be it my dancing shows or coming out. Antonio meeting him was the scariest thing I've ever done, honestly. In Italy, family is everything, so Nonno knew I was pretty Serious._

Antonio stood in the door frame, Lovino didn't even notice he was there, he was looking over the balcony.

 _'I was pretty much saying I wanted him to be in my family. And I've never seen Nonno so happy as he was then. He just smiled and ruffled my hair like he normally does.'_

Lovino was shaking, fighting back tears. Antonio had his hand over his mouth in shock, but waited for him to continue.

 _'And then I got the phone call. He died in his sleep. I couldn't stop crying for days and the only person to comfort me was Antonio, So I have a lot I owe him for that. I've never let anyone other then him see me like that._

He rubbed his cigarette stub against the nearby ashtray and turned around to be pulled into the Spaniard's chest.

 _'Te amo, Lovi'_

 _'Ti amo'_

The silhouette of the couple on the balcony came up. It was magical against the sunset and showed the passion and love the two felt for each other.

The screen faded to black before the screen 'Third interview' came up.

* * *

 **Hey guys, sorry it took so long to write this. I had so many ideas for this it was crazy, I just couldn't pick one. However now I have and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **In response to one of my reviews from last chapter from Calistrophia:** **  
 _Canada is in this story though he is with Prussia. I'm not going for popular pairing, I'm going with ones that I personally ship cause I have a bunch of Ideas for each one. I can't honestly see him with anyone else, so I'm sorry to disappoint._**

 **Read and review!**


End file.
